fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Nature's Wrath Spellbook
Summary The Nature's Wrath Spellbook is one of the many weapons that can be acquired from The Nightmare, a recently introduced 'domain' of the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. It can be acquired after growing all 8 available plants of the Gardening feature in the Frontier, which can only be accessed after entering the Maze of the Root through The Plant Room and The Old Cave, and successfully navigating all the way through to the end, where the spellbook awaits on a pedestal. Another way to obtain the Nature's Wrath Spellbook is by interacting with the vendor, Rising Waters, an NPC that can be found in The Hidden Library's red door room. In appearance, the Nature's Wrath Spellbook appears to be made out of stone, with roots, vines, and mosses attaching itself to the book. In the center, a symbol depicts a tree in a dark green background. Around the symbol are outlines of varying green hues, indicating the color of life and nature. Attacks Normal Attack #1 The base damage for its projectile attack is 100, and the left-click magic bonus received is 95%. The Nature's Wrath Spellbook consumes around 1-3 stamina points for each normal projectile attack and in perfect conditions, the spellbook can fire 10 shots in 7 seconds, giving it a fire-rate of roughly 86 shots per minute. Normal Attack #2 If the projectile attack comes into contact with the ground, the affected area will begin to emit green smoke and spring out a plant after 1-2 seconds. It deals exactly 50% of the damage of the projectile (50 damage points) as long as an opponent touches it before it disappears after 3 seconds. The magic bonus received from this attack is 33% (0.33). Enemies that are hit by the blooming plant life will be slowed down significantly, making the attack quite useful for support as it can keep the fast and agile opponents from getting closer to the players. Special Ability The special ability of the Nature's Wrath Spellbook is titled 'Solar Beam', which, upon activation, consumes around 4 stamina points and begins charging for 2-4 seconds (allowing a very small amount of free movement) before launching a beam in the direction of the player's cursor. The beam will hit any foes it touches at a moderate range, dealing increased damage based on the current health of the caster, and will use 130% of magic bonuses. The special ability's cooldown lasts for 26 seconds before it can be used again. In addition, the special attack will restore 75 health points every second if the player's health is missing, until their health is fully restored or 4 seconds had passed, enabling the player to restore up to 300 health points when they use the special ability of the spellbook. If the player has at most 150 health missing, the special ability will only require 2 seconds to charge. The more health a player is missing, the longer it takes for the special ability to charge in order to continue healing the players from their injuries. Solar Beam has a base damage of 325, and after magic bonus calculations, will be increased by a multiplier depending on how many healing instances (a total of 4) the player experiences. The base multiplier is 0.8, and increases by 0.3 for every healing instance, up to a maximum of 2. Trivia * Since its arrival to the game, Fantastic Frontier, the Nature's Wrath Spellbook had served as a useful weapon for magic and hybrid users, acting as a 'support spellbook' for the players. It has similar mechanics to a Darktoad Spellbook, except its healing effect occurs when the special ability is being used by the player. * Unequipping the Nature's Wrath Spellbook while performing its special ability causes a bug that leaves the player stuck at the special's walkspeed and unable to perform the special again unless the spellbook is reequipped. * During the Balance Update v1.31, the Nature's Wrath Spellbook's basic attack bonus was increased from 70% to 95%, and its special attack bonus was increased from 100% to 130%. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Weapons Category:Public